Charlie Hurst Rises
Charlie Hurst Rises is the pilot episode of Charlie Hurst 10. Summary After a soccer practice, Charlie Hurst, the school's striker, kicks the ball too high and it falls into the forest. While looking for the ball, Charlie finds the Omnitrix, and discovers its power. Plot Narration: It is 3:45 PM and Charlie is playing soccer practice against his friend, Mike Onglov, the school's goalie. 'Mike:' Charlie, you'll never score by passing it to me. *sighs* Charlie: '*shoots a super hard kick* You call that passing? ''Unfortunately for us, Charlie ended the game by kicking it into the woods; by the time Charlie got back it would be four something, and Mike had football club at 4:15. '''Mike: Bai, see you tommorrow! Charlie: 'Bye. ''Charlie goes into the woods. Charlie spots a watch. 'Charlie: '''What's this? ''Charlie reaches out to take the watch and puts it on. He pushes a button and a dial pops up. 'Charlie: '''So I found a watch. *turns dial* ''Charlie sees a black silhouette which he ignores and pushes the dial down. A green light overwhelms Charlie. Two antennae-like plugs shoot out of his head as his eyes merge into one. His hands become circuted as the transformation completes. Instead of screaming after looking at his hands, he shouts: '''Feedback: '''FEEDBACK! Huh? What happened to that watch? *feels body* I've got two antennae? So this watch transforms me into Feedback. What do I do now? '''Unknown Voice: I suggest you give the Omnitrix to me, human! Feedback: '''A robot? Cool! *runs up to the robot and starts punching its copper plating* '''Robot: That tickles... Feedback eventually punches through the plating and pulls out a wire, absorbing the electricity. Feedback: Now I know why my name is: FEEDBACK! Feedback uses the electric energy from the robot to shot multiple energy balls at the robot, defeating it. Robot: 'Sending transmission from Earth to Vilgaxia. ''Feedback then fires an electric ray and cuts the robot into pieces. ''A few moments later, in Vilgaxia.'' Vilgax recieves the transmission and explodes in anger. '''Vilgax: '''Let's see how the wielder of the Omnitrix deals with drones! ''Flashback'' In space, above Earth, Vilgax is shooting Azmuth's ship to pieces. '' '''Azmuth: '''Initiate Escape Pods! ''Azmuth throws the Omnitrix into an escape pod and releases it. Azmuth walks into his own escape pod and sends the destined target to Galvan Prime. He secures the door and launches. Vilgax shoots at the escape pods. Azmuth manoueveres his escape pod to dodge a blast. The Omnitrix isn't so lucky and falls down to Earth, protected by a fire-proof bubble. When out of the Earth's atmosphere, the Omnitrix's bubble pops and falls silently into the woods behind striker Charlie Hurst and goalie Mark Onglov's practice session. ''End Flashback.'' Feedback reverts and starts walking home. Round the corner, a drone buzzes. ''The end!' Character Debuts *Charlie Hurst (first appearance) *Mike Onglov (first appearance) *Azmuth (first appearance) Villain Debuts *Vilgax (first appearance) *Vilgax's Robot (first appearance) *Vilgax Drone (first appearance) Alien Debuts *Feedback (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode that Charlie only transforms once. *This is the first episode Vilgax attacks, indirectly. Category:Charlie Hurst 10 Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres